What Home Feels Like
by girl with the sbahj tattoo
Summary: The best gift he had received was just the fact that he knew that she was sleeping in his bed, and she was probably going to for the rest of his life. -One shot, birthday fic for Naruto-


_It's the middle of the night_

_That's my favorite part_

_It keeps me under the gun_

* * *

><p>Today was probably the best day of Naruto's life. Why? Well, it was his birthday, he had spent the majority of it with his friends, and now he was sitting on his worn-out couch with his best friend slash girlfriend. Said girlfriend could only be Hinata, of course.<p>

The day had started off with a cup of coffee, and a bowl of ramen as usual. The milk was fresh, though, thanks to Sakura going out and buying him some more. He was thankful for that. He didn't want to have stomach cramps on his day, after all.

Mid-morning consisted of a second breakfast at Ichiraku Ramen with Team Seven (Including Team Yamato.) and catching up and celebrating. Sakura gave him what she gave him every year: A kiss on the cheek and a new t-shirt. They were always cool looking and orange, of course.

Kakashi and Sasuke usually had a joined gift, and for some reason it was also an article of clothing… Winter clothing, to be specific. The year before, they had gotten him a scarf with his initials on it, and this year he had received mittens from them that just plain out had his name on it. It was awkward, but he did not forget to say thank you.

Then there was Yamato. He always made him a wood carving. But he did not use jutsu to carve it. He always did it by hand, which made everything that he had given him over the past several years special to him, since they were hand-made. This year, he had made him a sparrow "In hopes that your dreams come true soon, and you sail across every obstacle." He was a cheesy man, but he couldn't have it any other way.

And last, but not least, there was Sai. Sai had never really given him anything before, but he always paid for the meal. That was something… Wasn't it? Oh, and he wasn't an asshole either, so that could have been the best gift that he got from them.

After hanging out with those four, he would go back to his apartment to put up all his stuff and clean up a little bit. (As in making a dozen shadow clones to get them to do the work while he gets a shower) After he did that, he laid down on the floor (since it was clean) and read all his old magazines and contemplated whether or not he should throw them away. He wound up keeping them, since they were still interesting/

Around the time he was done with that, it was around three or so and knocks were heard at his door. It was Kiba and Shikamaru, and since Kiba was a dunce, he completely forgot that it was his birthday. Shikamaru, being the lazy ass that he was, didn't remind Kiba at all. It all worked in Naruto's favor, though since he got to laugh at the bickering the two had. They came in for a little while, dirtying the place up again and then went on their merry way.

By the time they left, it was around five o'clock, which meant that Hinata's shift at Hospital had ended, and she was probably on her way to his apartment so that they could go to the fair that was in town.

That was one of the perks of his birthday, every year the fair was in, and that was what the hotspot was for two weeks.

And on this particular night, he had spent it with the love of his life.

He had finished getting dressed when he heard a key pushing into his lock and opening. He knew who it was, since there was only one other person besides himself that had a key. He rushed out of his room to greet the person that had just walked in.

"Hinata!" he had exclaimed, not waiting on her to close the door as he enveloped her into a bear hug. He rather enjoyed doing that to her, since it never failed to make her blush or squeal in protest for him to let go of her. He complied, but only in loosening his grip just a little.

"And how was your day, Hinata?" He asked with his head rested on top of hers, since he was so much taller than her. "It was good, Naruto," She said quietly as she tried to maneuver out of his arms so she could close the door. Her efforts failed, however.

Sometime later after she had made him her special ramen and they had watched enough tv to tell what the temperature would be that night, they started to make their way to the fair.

The only problem about the fair was the fact that it wasn't even really in the village. It was approximately half a mile outside of the gates, which was to be expected. They had to have a big enough area to set up. If they hadn't of had shuttles to take people back and forth, they wouldn't have done any business at all and they wouldn't have made any money.

But since both of them were ninjas, half a mile was nothing to them. Plus it gave them some much needed alone time, and as far as Naruto knew, Hinata liked to walk and hold his hand. Especially at night. He didn't understand it, so he assumed that it was a girl thing.

The fact that it was also colder than what the news had said had only made them drift ever so closer, so that his arm was wrapped around her shoulder and her arm was inside of his open jacket. He was never cold, so after her teeth started to chatter, he took off his light jacket and draped it around her shoulders. He couldn't tell if the red on her face was from the cold, or just the fact that she was blushing.

Either way, she still had that stunning look to her, even under the bulk of the jackets. "You'll warm up when we get there, I promise," He smiled at her while he grabbed her hands, doing his best to warm them up in his. He dropped one of them, and she put in her pocket as they continued their walk to the fair.

He was right, it didn't take long for her to warm up at all. They had been closer to the fair than they thought, and their excitement to ride rides, eat fat-inducing food, and play carnival games had overwhelmed them.

They spent ten minutes in a line only to ride a ride for ninety seconds, spent more money than they probably should have, then walked back home in the dark, still holding hands. They hadn't let go of each other the entire night, much to Hinata's embarrassment since she wasn't used to the way Naruto showed his affection so openly. She loved it, of course, but that didn't mean that her old Hyuga ways weren't still there.

They had shared a great deal of food that night as well. She stuff sweet things down his throat and he did the same with a variety of food that was placed on a stick. (Ice cream on a stick, of all things.) They didn't once throw up on a ride, either. Perhaps it was all that training that they had done.

The last thing that they did before they left was the games. Darts, rigged basketball hoops, ski ball…. They had it all, and they both won it all. It wasn't technically cheating if you weren't using chakra, was it? Well, no matter, they didn't have much to tote back. Much of what both of them had won, they gave to kids that obviously didn't have enough money to attempt to play the games. The only things that were kept were the things that they had both wanted to give each other.

On the way back from the fair, They did the same thing as before: He gave her his jacket, and they held hands as they pulled closer and closer to each other. At one point, his arm managed to break free from her hand and snake its way around the dark-headed girl, much to her surprise. She enjoyed it though, since they were practically alone the whole time.

When they had finally gotten back to his apartment, it was nearing midnight which was much too late for Hinata to start making her way home. Konoha was a safe place to live in, but what kind of guy would let his girl walk home alone after hours? It was just unheard of to him, even if she said she would be fine.

He eventually won the small argument that they had about her staying or not, and now there they were, on the worn couch watching a really horrible western movie with luke-warm hot chocolate on the coffee table. They had a blanket wrapped around them both, and Hinata was practically sitting in her boyfriend's lap.

"Tell me, Naruto, how was your birthday?" She asked soon after both of them had lost much interest in the movie. He grinned then pecked her on her cheek. "The best one yet!" He said enthusiastically. He said that every year, but why did it matter?

She smiled up at him then slided out from his lap. She lay down so that her head was in his lap, facing his stomach, then she curled up into him. She mumbled under her breath, "I know ways to make it better.." She was hoping that he wouldn't catch that, since it was not like her at all to say such bold things.

But he did indeed hear her. "Is that so, Hinata?" His eyebrow was raised, and a look of sneakiness was creeping on his face. She blushed, somewhat hoping that he wouldn't of heard her. "Yes, Naruto," her voice was now quiet, as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom, kissing her all the way there.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hinata woke up feeling a bit of a draft, and she didn't really remember much of what happened the day before. She remembered going to work and then the fair with Naruto… And then sitting on his couch while a western movie was on, but she couldn't recall paying that much attention to it…<p>

Then she realized why she felt so much of a draft. She was naked, and there was only a thin orange coloured sheet covering her. She blushed immediately, looking around the room to see if Naruto was in there, since he clearly wasn't in the bed or else she wouldn't have woken up so damn cold.

She looked around the room again, trying to locate her clothes. She spotted them immediately, throwing on only her underwear and the shirt that Naruto had on the day before. It smelled nice and clean.

It was very clear as to what had transpired the night before. They had sex. Again. That's what usually happened when she spent the night at his house. (Only twelve times out of the three years they had been dating.) She still couldn't get over the fact that she had the cofindence to even do something like that, but that's not really what matter. She loved him, and he loved her. That's what counted.

After looking somewhat presentable, she opened the door of his room that lead out to the hallway. She could have sworn that she smelled something that wasn't instant ramen, but she wasn't too sure since the closer she got to the kitchen, the stronger the heavenly smell became.

When she got to the small kitchenette she glanced at the table. Eggs, toast, pancakes and orange juice. That was definantly a first for her, since he normally always ate ramen.

"What's the occasion?" She still had sleep in her voice, which was somewhat embarrassing. He turned his golden head to face her and smiled. His hair was a mess and he had a bit of egg on his nose. Seems like he dived in early…

"I just figured that I should start eating healthier, ya know? Since ramen isn't exactly healthy for a guy who just turned 23… I'm an old man!" He laughed out loud, then turned back to the stove. He was cooking something, and it smelled like bacon.

She didn't say anything, though. There wasn't a need for words, she understood what he was trying to say. He _was_ trying to be more healthy…

Smiling contently, she walked up behind him and wrapped her ams around his waist. "I'll love you no matter what, even if you do get burned for cooking bacon without a shirt on.." It was then that grease popped and hit him smack on the nipple. He stayed composed, however, since this was always his favorite thing about her staying over.

He could cook her breakfast and he could pretend that they were already married and this was what every morning would be like.

It was the best birthday gift he could have ever gotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know its shitty to the end and stuff, but what do you expect a girl to do when she is trying to do shit for time ~_~ plus I know some of you wanted this to be smut since I promised that, but maybe I'll go back later and add it in when I'm not pressed for time or whatever. But I hope you guys like this, even though it was short as fuuuck.<strong>

**The song is "I Will Come Back" by Holy Ghost!**

**I hope you guys review and shit C: it would make me extremely happy, even though I did this whilst pressured for time ~_~**

**I love you guys :D!**


End file.
